


And Without Further Ado…

by seatbeltdrivein



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hohenheim knows when it's time to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Without Further Ado…

_Young and charming and romantic though the thought of it may be, the reality of an immortal romance is no more pleasing than that of a swift adolescent one._

The ink began to run dry. Hohenheim quickly replenished it, tapping the sharp end of the pen onto the blotter.

 _I loved you the day I saw you. I loved you the next day, and the next day, and the next. I never gave time to the idea of not loving you, and I see now the mistake that I have made._

His arm brushed against the pile of ripped up, balled up parchment, knocking a few pieces off the desk. Hohenheim glanced to the side, then to the door. It was closed, and if he was fortunate, Dante would still be asleep in her room. Their room.

 _It was not wrong to be with you. It was wrong to outstay my welcome. The world has provided for us more than we ever deserved, and it is now time to repay that._

She would not forgive him for escaping this. Dante was a vengeful woman, and a cunning one. She would chase him to the end of the Earth if she had to.

 _I leave with you enough of the Stone to settle your affairs. You will not listen to reason. I know you well enough to see this._

Signing his name without any endearments, Hohenheim set the pen aside and left the paper out to dry. His suitcase was the next to the door, ready for the journey ahead.

In time, he hoped she would understand.


End file.
